This document relates to optical telecommunications apparatus and methods. Data networks are being deployed and/or upgraded to provide subscribers with access to digital content. In some situations, the entities deploying these data networks will initially install network components that provide a certain level of service (e.g., speed) that is currently desired by their subscribers, and those entities will later determine whether to replace the initially installed network components to provide a higher level of service (e.g., higher speed).